What Are the Chances
by skoolgirl101
Summary: This is a series of Dramione drabbles that I wrote over the break. They're in no particular order and they are in no way related to each other. Rated T for safety.
1. Fireside Spat

**A/N: OK, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a really long time. I'm having a lot of trouble with my story to the point where I think I'm just going to forget about it. So to hold you over, I have uploaded a bunch of Draco/Hermione drabbles that I wrote over Winter Break. They are in no way related to each other or in any particular order. Wish me luck on my other story....I really need it. **

"I can't take it anymore, Malfoy. What do you want from me?" Hermione Granger exclaimed in frustration.

"For you to shut up so I can say what I want to say," Draco Malfoy bellowed in return.

"Ok then. Say it."

"I..." Draco hesitated.

"Say it!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly but not roughly.

"Granger, shut up and listen. I cannot stand you. You with your holier than thou attitude and your books and your friends. The way you organize my things on the table without my asking. The way you laugh at the most random things. The way you leave your socks in the common room."

"Is this going to be another insult-fest or is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"Granger, I can't stand you. But I also can't stop loving you."

She slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Ok. Not the reaction I was expecting."

"You smug bastard."

"Oh! That's a new one."

"You are something else, you know that? You strut around being the biggest arse and then you say things like that to me? I have loathed you from the start. And now you spew that total crap and expect me to believe you? Argh!"

"Apparently so. Are you quite finished?'

"No! One more thing. Go to Hell!"

She turned on her heels and strode to her room and slammed the door behind her. Malfoy groaned. "Oh, Merlin. What have I done?"

He stood in front of the lit fireplace with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly the door opened and Draco looked up, surprised.

He was surprised to see her walking towards him. And he was even more surprised when she grabbed his collar and whispered, "I can't stand you either," before she kissed him.

**A/N: So that's number one of my What Are the Chances drabbles. I hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't so detailed. Be sure to review!**


	2. Magic Mistletoe

**A/N: Here's numero dos of my What Are the Chances drabbles. This might be a bit cliche, just to warn you.**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me? Mistletoe," Hermione exclaimed in disbelief.

"Like I'm going to kiss you, Granger," Draco said as he started to walk away. He was thrown back when he got two feet away.

"It's enchanted, dumbass."

"Oh really? I didn't know that, smartass," he replied sarcastically.

"Let's just get it over with then."

Their lips met. But they didn't break away like they had intended to. His hands moved to her waist and her hands moved to around his neck. He pulled her closer as he walked her backwards until they were against the stone wall of the corridor. They broke apart for breath and they were both panting heavily.

"Um..."

"The spell..."

"Broken."

"Yeah."

"Don't care."

"Me neither."

He leaned in and kissed her again.

**A/N: Short, sweet and to the point. So yes I admit it was highly cliche but I couldn't help it. Review!**


	3. VP and CEO

_**What Are the Chances? Drabble 3**_

Hermione walks through the door and slams it behind her.

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Don't you 'yes dear' me!"

"What happened, love?"

"You know what happened! You fired Ron!"

"Hermione--"

"How could you? One of my best friends!"

"Hermione--"

"You're such a--"

"Hermione, I didn't fire him!"

"Then explain to me why he was clearing out his desk today!"

"STOP YELLING!" he screamed before he kissed her to make her shut up.

She pushed him away roughly.

"I gave him a promotion. He was moving into his new office."

"...What?"

"I. Gave. Weasley. A. Promotion. You know? A better job."

"I know what a promotion is! But why?"

"He deserved it. He was doing a good job and I thought he would make a good vice president of the Department of Muggle Affairs."

"Vice president?!"

"Yes."

"Ron? Of all people, you chose Ron? You hate him."

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to give him a job he rightfully deserves."

"Draco Malfoy, you are..."

"An arrogant, smug bastard. Yes, I know."

"No. Well, yes. But for now you are the best CEO of a high-end enterprise I have ever seen."

He smiled.

"And I happen to find that rather sexy," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"And I...have the most beautiful, smartest witch I have ever laid eyes on for a wife."

"Oh! You're so full of it," she laughed.

"But without that I wouldn't be the Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, 'the' Draco Malfoy is it now?"

"It's always been, love," he whispered before he proceeded to kiss his wife.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. : )**


	4. Tabloids

**A/N: This is my favorite one so far. I hope you like it.**

"Granger, have you heard the rumors going around?" Draco asked as he stood by the windows of Hermione Granger's office, looking out at the view of the Channel.

"Regarding what?" Hermione answered back from her desk as she stood to put a file into the cabinet.

"Regarding us."

She turned to face him, incredulous.

"Us? What could possibly be being said?"

"That we're secretly engaged."

"HA!"

"Precisely what I said."

"Now where would they get such a ridiculous idea like that?"

"How the hell should I know, Granger?"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it then? They're just rumors. They'll blow over soon enough."

"Pansy started them."

"So?"

"So if she sees something maybe..."

"What? That maybe there's something there between us?"

"Well. yeah," he said as he rubbed his hand over his chin.

"Malfoy, don't make me laugh. That's not possible."

"Why not?"

"We can't have a decent conversation without fighting. My morals are...well, I have them. We're complete opposites."

He strode over to her in three steps, grabbed her about the shoulders, pushed her up against the wall and whispered softly, "Opposites attract, Granger."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Then he kissed her and pretty soon she was kissing him back. Electricity was coursing through her body with his every touch. She moved her hands to around his neck and into his hair as he held her around the waist. Both of them being the competitors they were, their tongues fought for dominance. His lips moved to her throat.

"Malfoy..."

"Yes, Granger?"

"Pansy is a smart woman."

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said as he chuckled into her neck.

"That tickles."

"I wonder where else would."

"Hahaha!"

He kissed her lips again.

**A/N: You know, I just realized I have this thing where Hermione always puts her arms around Draco's neck...or rather any female character I write does that. Haha! Anyway...review!**


	5. Rain

**A/N: Now, originally this one was just a fantasy I had personally but I decided to just put Draco and Hermione into it because any other names would be embarassing. Enjoy!**

"What are you doing?" Draco said as he leaned against the porch railing with his hands in his pockets and watched Hermione twirling around.

"Dancing in the rain."

"You look mad."

"So?"

"You're going to get sick and I'm going to have to nurse you back to health," he said smiling.

"Probably."

She stopped twirling and looked at him standing on the porch. Her hair was drenched and she was soaked through.

"What?"

"You look beautiful."


	6. Envy and Bitterness

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They are what keeps me going. So, this next drabble was originally supposed to be in A Love Unseen but since I decided to Abandon it, I will put it up as a drabble. **

'You know, I've always been jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Yeah. I mean, all of you. Potter and Weasley and you. The Golden Trio," he laughed mirthlessly, "But especially you."

"Why?"

"Because you were all such great friends and...you would do anything for each other. I never had that. I grew up being taught that you had to use any means necessary to get what you wanted. Even if it meant leaving those you cared about behind," he replied as he looked up at her with silver eyes.

She met them with her brown ones and asked, "And...why me especially?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're Hermione Granger! Because of the fact that, even though you're Muggleborn, you're still smarter than me. The fact that you didn't take any crap from anybody, especially me. And the fact that you had people who cared about you."

"Draco, people _do_ care about you."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I do."


	7. One Dance

"Couldn't take it anymore, Granger?" he said as he walked up beside her on the balcony.

"Everyone is just surrounding me with congratualtions and thanks and...I just...can't take it. Not without everyone we lost."

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I would say I understand but I don't. I wasn't close to anyone really."

"I know. I don't expect you to."

"You really do look beautiful tonight though, Granger."

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Well, I try," he said as he glanced at the grounds below. He looked back at her and smiled as she laughed softly.

"There's that smile."

"I'm glad you joined the Order, Draco. You helped a great deal."

"I wasn't trusted though. By anyone."

"I trusted you. Not at first, mind you. But you proved me wrong."

"Do mine ears deceive me? Hermione Granger, wrong?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was wrong about you, Draco."

"I was wrong about you, too."

"How's that?"

"I never thought I could have real friends until I joined the Order. And I never thought I could become friends with you. Thank you for proving me wrong on both counts."

"I never thought that I could actually like you but I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too."

There was a pause as classical music began to play inside the ballroom.

"Care to dance?"

"I would love to."

He took her hand in his and lead her inside to the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and held hers with the other. She lay her head on his shoulder. She felt at peace in his arms.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"When all this is over, do you want to go out for dinner some time."

"I'd love too."


	8. Perfect Teeth

Hermione Granger stood at the window in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, crying.

"Granger?" she heard coming from the door. She whirled around and tried to wipe the tears away but it was too late. He had seen them.

"Granger, what's the matter?" Draco asked.

"You didn't hear?" she replied hoarsely.

"Hear what?"

"My parents were killed," she sobbed.

He strode quickly across the carpeted floor and caught her before she hit the floor. He held her close as she cried on his shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here," he soothed softly.

"Why them? They had nothing to do with this war."

"I don't know, Hermione. Death Eaters have been killing innocent people every day now."

"I didn't even get to say good-bye."

"I know, Hermione. I know."

"They didn't even get to meet the Order."

"I wish we had. They must've been brilliant. They had you."

"Draco, they would have loved you."

"Yeah, me and my perfect teeth."

She laughed softly.

"Come on. You need some rest."

"I'm afraid to...to sleep alone."

"Don't worry. I'll stay there with you."


	9. Gender Disputes

"So do you like it?"

Draco turned around and saw his wife--his very pregnant wife--in her evening gown. He was floored to say the least. Never had he seen Hermione look as breathtaking as she did then.

She took his silence to mean disgust however and said, "I knew it. I look horrible, don't I?"

"What? No, Hermione, you look..."

"Like a blimp."

"No. You. Look gorgeous."

"Oh please. You always say that."

"That's because I always mean it," he said, walking towards her.

She smiled softly.

""Do I really look gorgeous?"

"Yes, Hermione," he whispered as he put his hands on her protruding belly and kissed her. She felt the baby kick.

"He knows his daddy."

"Don't you mean she?"

"Draco, I'm telling you it's a boy."

"And I'm telling you it's a girl."

"Why bother? You know I'm always right."

"Not about this, you aren't."

"Well, you'll see in a couple of weeks that it's a boy."

"It's a girl. And she'll have curly, blonde hair and choclate brown eyes just like her mother and she will be absolutely brilliant."

"Oh really? Because I think _he_ will have straight, brown hair and silver eyes like his father and he will be completely brilliant."

"Well, at least we agree on the brilliant part."

"With parents like us, he'll have to be."

"She!"


	10. The New Malfoy

**A/N: No offense to anyone named Valeria or Desdemona. **

Draco waited outside in the waiting room, pacing back and forth.

"Relax, mate. She's going to be fine," Harry said.

"I should be with her."

"Well, when she threw her shoe at you, I think it was a clear indication that she didn't want you in there."

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny replied. "Draco, she's going to be fine."

A Healer nurse walked in and said, "Mr. Malfoy, she's ready to see you now. Just you."

He rushed to the room to see an exhausted Hermione holding their child.

"You were right. It's a girl," she said with happy tears. He made his way to the chair beside her and looked at his daughter.

"Oh, 'Mione. She's beautiful."

"What should we name her?"

"...Desdemona."

She looked up at him, incredulous.

"You want to name our daughter after a Shakesperean character who was murdered by her own husband?"

"Well, when you put it that way...never mind, then."

"How about Valeria?"

"That sounds like a disease."

"You come up with one then."

"...I've got it. Persephone."

"Queen of the Underworld?"

"Also the goddess of spring."

"True."

"And besides it has a nice ring to it. Persephone Malfoy."

They looked down at their daughter, who was sleeping soundly.

"Perfect. She's perfect."

"Just like her mother."


	11. Nightmare

**A/N: This was also a fantasy of mine that happened to fit in with Draco and Hermione so I decided to put it up too.**

Hermione Granger still had nightmares of the War and of Voldemort. Even though she knew that it was over and that Voldemort was dead. She knew she was tossing and turning as she slept but she couldn't wake herself up from this nightmare.

"NO! Please no! Don't take him! Take me. Please," she screamed as Death Eaters held her back as she struggled.

"Hermione, run."

"No! I won't leave you."

Voldemort cackled venomously and said, "Foolish girl!"

There was a flash of green light and she screamed, "NO!"

Then she could feel herself start to wake.

"Hey, Hermione. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

She opens her eyes slowly and there he is safe and sound.

"Oh Draco. Thank Merlin," she cries as she hugs him tight.

"Oh. Ok," he says as he hugs back.

"I thought I lost you."

"It was just a dream," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I dreamt I lost everyone I care about. I dreamt I lost you," she said into his shoulder.

"It's alright now. It was just a dream. I'm right here, love."

"Just don't go anywhere."

"I won't. I promise."


	12. Black

[A/N: I only have one drabble today. Sorry. But to make it up to you I have a one-shot up as well called Of Books and Spells. So enjoy.]

The cemetery was empty except for two lone figures standing in front of a headstone. The wind blew their black cloaks about them crazily.

The man was looking at the headstone with a look of such anguish on his face the likes of which had never been seen on it. The woman stood a step behind him and was staring at him.

She felt such indescribable sadness for him. No one had had to go through anything that compared to what he had gone through. And now his mother was dead. She was possibly one of the only people who had cared for him. Without her, he would not have survived.

She reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder. It was the only way she could think of to comfort him. He lifted his own hand and placed it over hers and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming, Hermione," he whispered.

She nodded in response.

**[A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please.]**


	13. Broken

**Broken**

**A/N: So I got the inspiration for this from a scene in a movie called Broken English. This one-shot is similar but not identical. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.**

Hermione was suffering from another one of her anxiety attacks. On top of that, she was extremely angry with possibly the only man who could calm her down. She was hitting his chest with her fists when she began to breathe unevenly. He breaths were coming out in frantic pants. She rushed to the bathroom, threw open the cabinet, and opened the pill bottle. She swallowed one pill down with water and just stared at herself in the mirror.

She saw a woman that she almost didn't recognize. Her hair was unruly and tangled, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Her cheeks were red and swollen and her forehead shone with sweat. What she saw in the mirror was a woman that was raw and numb; a ghost of herself. She missed the woman that she once was.

She looked out of the bathroom door and, even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there. He'd always been there, when Luna died, when Ron died, when her parents died. He had always been there. She looked back at herself and said, "This isn't you."

After she had washed up and straightened herself out, she walked back into the bedroom of her flat, where Draco sat with his elbows on his knees. When she walked in, he looked up and stood.

"Are you ok?" It wasn't much but it was enough. She managed a weak smile and nodded.

"Did you want me to leave or to stay with you?"

"You could go," she replied.

He began to reluctantly turn for the door but she continued, "But I want you to stay. I don't want to be alone." Tears were already running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione," he sighed before she rushed towards him. His arms were open for her and soon she clung to him, sobbing his shirt.

"Shh," he comforted, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You were so kind and I was such a bitch. I'm sorry."

"Shh. It's all right. I'm here, Hermione." He tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes. He wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks before saying, "You are strong, Hermione. You can get through this."

"I don't know if I can, Draco."

"Hermione," he continued firmly. "Yes, you can."

She stared at him and knew that he was right. She could do this. But not on her own, she couldn't. She needed him. But as she looked into his eyes, she got the feeling that he needed her just as much. She nodded slowly and he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead softly.

That night, Hermione fell asleep soundly in Draco's arms as he rubbed her back and softly hummed a lullaby.


	14. Sleeping Malfoys

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. I came up with this at one in the morning so it's not my best. I hope you like it.**

Persephone's loud cry could be heard from the next room and Hermione got up to go check on her. But before she could get out of bed, Draco sat up and said, "I'll get her. You sleep." He kissed her softly and made his way towards his daughter's room.

He opened the door softly and walked to the crib. Persephone Malfoy had very strong lungs, that was for sure, he thought as he lifted her gently from her crib and cradled her against his chest.

"Hey there, baby girl. I'm here. Daddy's here. Shh." He sat down in the rocking chair beside the window and gently rocked back and forth. Persephone quieted down a bit when Draco placed her gently on his chest and held her against his shoulder. He soothed her by rubbing her back gently. Soon, Persephone fell asleep but Draco continued to hold her as he too fell asleep in the rocking chair.

One hour later, Hermione awoke to find that her husband had still not gotten back to bed. She got up, threw on her robe and slippers, and made her way towards Persephone's room. When she looked in, she smiled as she saw Draco in the rocking chair sans shirt with Persephone on his chest, both sleeping soundly.

She gently moves his hair from his forehead which causes him to wake up slowly. "Draco, your back is going to kill you in the morning. Come back to bed," she whispered softly.

"Alright, just let me put her back in her crib," he whispered back as he slowly rose from the chair and lay his daughter down gently in her crib before he kissed her softly on the forehead.

**Remember to review!**


	15. Roleplay

As Hermione readied herself in the foyer of her flat, she called, "Hurry up or we're going to be late," towards the bedroom.

Draco Malfoy walked out of said room and Hermione turned to see him in his Mr. Darcy costume. Complete with cravat, boots, and a sour expression.

The look on his face put him into character so well that Hermione could not help but burst into peals of laughter.

"That's it. I'm taking it off," Draco said indignantly and turned to go back into the bedroom.

Hermione ran to stop him, saying, "No, no, no, no, no! Draco, you look…quite dashing." He proceeded to give her a glare.

"No really."

"I can't believe you're making me wear this."

"Hey, you were the one who agreed to come with me to Ginny's 'Happily-Ever-After' party."

"Leave it to Cherry to choose such an idiotic idea for her engagement party's theme," he muttered.

"Be nice, Draco."

"But did you have to pick Pride and Prejudice? I mean, I know it's your favorite book and it's the first book we actually had conversation about and all but still."

"Stop whining. It doesn't suit you."

"Au contraire, madam, but I am still quite the spoiled little boy at heart. And what was it we do when we don't get our way? Oh yes. We whine."

"No need to be bitter, Malfoy."

"I have every right to be bitter since you picked out this ridiculous costume."

"Would you rather I had chosen for us to go as Wendy and Peter Pan? With tights?"

He grumbled incoherently.

"I thought so," she said as she fixed his jacket. "And besides, now I can bring my Mr. Darcy fantasies to life."

He smiled down at her, taking note of the mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"And what makes you think I would take part in said fantasies?"

"Because, dear Mr. Darcy, you seem to find me quite hard to resist," she replied, grinning back,


End file.
